chronofandomcom-20200222-history
Walkthrough:Chrono Cross/Zeypher/~Home World~ Lizard Rock
~Home World~ Lizard Rock is the third part of the walkthrough. Video Walkthrough thumb|left If you go around the world map, you can 'explore' places by pressing the x-button. Fr'instance, you can enter the waterfall (Divine Dragon Falls) and scope the place, or enter Hydra Marshes. Make sure you've got Poshul along; don't let those li'l stat gains go to waste! OPTIONAL: Cape Howl Northwest of Arni, this cape extends towards the sea. Some Beach Bum foes laze around here, and there are jets of water on the field that can prick Serge and damage him (-5 HP) slightly. Get the HEAL element and BONE components, which are the only things to reap here. Lizard Rock is in the south...just a hop, skip, and a jump, really. As far as equipping elements goes, replace any Tablets Serge has with something else (a healing element would be good, even if it's -1) and give Poshul something up her alley -- Uplifts, anyone? ---- ;REMINDER: Make sure you fight battles to get those tiny stat increases 'til they don't come any longer. You may have to fight a couple that give nothing before some hefty ones come. Do this before fighting the area's boss! As the fisherman in Arni might've said, there are three ways to catch komodo pups for their scales. The first 'secret technique' is demonstrated in the first screen. First, push the rock barring entrance outta the way and get the FIREBALL element. Spook the komodo pup to the left so it runs through a wee tunnel, which Serge can then block with the boulder nearby. Go around the side and lure it into the tunnel, where you can then beat it to death for the first komodo scale! In the southern screen, find a beach bum standing by a rock. Destroy it and push the rock into the pond, making a SILVER LOUPE chest surface. See where that beach bum is walking on a log? Jump to there and enter the screen past. Kill the Beach Bum and re-enter the screen where the komodo pup fled, at a higher outlook point this time. When the target passes under the cliff, jump down onto it, initiating battle. Komodo Scale #2 obtained! Leave to the NW to find the third screen. This is the one where the fisherman alluded to "playing tag." The Komodo Pup will make Serge chase it around in circles, starting at the bridge back to its initial position. When Serge catches it and kills it, mommy dearest shows up to avenge her extinct brood (make sure not to waste all your good elements on the minions!) BOSS: Mama Komodo | INNATE: Blue | HP: 160 | SPOILS: @Fang, Tablet ELEMENTS: AquaBeam TO STEAL: --- SPECIALS: Breath (blue-innate damage to all allies) SquirtGun (blue-innate damage to single target) PATTERNS: Attack to AquaBeam/Attack to SquirtGun to Breath (×??) With the last Komodo Scale in tow, get the rest of the goodies 'round here. There is a TABLET chest under the bridge to get, and if you enter a hole by the exit, it shoots everyone towards the pond's higher part. Get the @BONE component and walk under the northern 'tunnel' to get another IVORY HELMET chest. Backtrack to the exit and leave. Save if ya want, it doesn't matter too much. Head to Opassa Beach. * Items/Elements: Fireball, Silver Loupe, Tablet, Bone, Ivory Helmet * Enemies: Komodo Pup, SandSquirt, Beach Bum Reference *Chrono Cross Walkthrough from Gamefaqs Category:Chrono Cross Walkthrough Category:Articles With Videos